Os sentimentos de Gina
by Taci Malfoy
Summary: Oi, essa eh uma fic dg, começou como uma short, agora...... o título eh sobre a Gina, mas num eh soh sobre ela, esse eh o primeiro cap...espero q curtam..
1. Default Chapter

Gina não agüentava mais tudo aquilo. Todos os dias ela pensava nele,  
sim,  
ele que a fazia sentir tudo aquilo, ele que a fazia amar e odiar uma  
mesma  
pessoa, ele que conseguia levá-la ao céu e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo,  
sim,   
ele, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Não adianta mais tentar esquecê-lo, ele já está dentro dela, tudo que   
ela  
menos queria aconteceu. Ela se apaixonou. Se apaixonou por aqueles  
olhos de  
um azul-acinzentado tão profundos,mas ao mesmo tempo tão frios, se  
apaixonou  
por aquela boca de onde saíam todas aquelas palavras de desprezo, sim,  
ela  
se apaixonou.  
  
Tinha um encontro com ele em 20 minutos, mas depois de todos esses  
pensamentos.... não, não poderia ir. Mas tinha de ir, não conseguiria  
ficar   
sem vê-lo, porém o medo a fazia duvidar de tudo. Medo? Mas de quê? Não  
sabia, só sabia que tinha um medo e uma vontade louca de vê-lo.  
Decidira,   
iria.  
  
Os primeiros passos após sair da sala comunal foram dados, o medo ia  
diminuindo a cada passo, mas a vontade de vê-lo só aumentava. Estava na  
porta da sala de "encontros" e já conseguia sentir o cheiro dele,   
aquele  
cheiro que a fazia sair do chão, junto com aqueles beijos que a levavam  
à  
loucura, tinha que vê-lo, tocá-lo, sentir aquele cheiro mais de   
perto.....Ia  
abrir a porta quando sentiu um terrível medo, medo de perdê-lo, de  
perder  
aqueles beijos, aqueles toques..... Sabia que ia acabar, teria de  
acabar,  
mas não queria. Abriu a porta e lá estava ele, encostado na mesa.  
Quando a  
viu, disse:  
  
- Está atrasada.  
  
Não esperou mais nada, correu até ele e beijou-o. Não agüentava mais de  
vontade de sentir aqueles lábios, aquela língua passeando por sua boca,   
procurando desesperadamente por sua língua, mas tiveram de se separar,  
infelizmente precisavam de ar para viver.  
  
Olhou para ele, tocou-lhe o rosto. Ele não entendeu nada, ficou um   
tempo  
olhando aquele olhos, depois disse:  
  
- Malfoy, acabou.  
  
Sem esperar por nenhuma reação da parte dele, saiu. Saiu com um  
sentimento  
de vazio e de solidão, mas ao mesmo tempo mais leve por sentir toda  
essa dor  
agora, do que quando estivesse mais envolvida.

Oi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que vcs tenham gostado(se eh que alguém leu), essa é a minha terceira short, mas é a primeira que estou publicando. Eu sei que esse não é um final muito feliz, mas o foi o final que eu achei mais certo....eu não gosto mt de finais tristes, detesto qndo leio um, mas nem sempre dá p/ colocar um "e viveram felizes p/ sempre". Espero que vcs tenham gostado, estou pensando em continuar, mas ainda estou em dúvida, talvez eu faça o que o Draco achou de tudo isso....num sei....

E por favor, naum esqueçam de deixar reviews, desse jeito estarão deixando uma autora mtttttttttttttttt feliz =) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bjinhos da Taci Malfoy!!!!!


	2. O que Draco achou de tudo isso?

Cap 2- O que Draco achou de tudo isso?

Draco não entendeu nada. Acabou? Como assim acabou? Como uma Weasley poderia

tê-lo deixado? Essas perguntas passavam por sua cabeça, mas o pior não

era o

fato de uma Weasley tê-lo abandonado, mas sim o fato dele não tê-la

mais por

perto. Ele não sabia dizer como ela havia mexido com ele daquele

jeito,

como aquela ruivinha tinha feito-o se apaixonar. Apaixonado? Sim, Draco

Malfoy havia se deixado levar por ela, ela que há alguns minutos atrás

havia

acabado com tudo entre eles.

O que faria? Sabia que seria difícil esquecê-la, o gosto de seus lábios,

seus

toques... O mais difícil de esquecer seria o beijo de minutos atrás, o

melhor e o último. Já estava atordoado com tudo aquilo, iria sair

daquela

sala, iria para o seu quarto dormir, tinha certeza de que amanhã

estaria

bem, que todos os pensamentos anteriores não passavam de besteiras e

que ela

não havia passado de uma simples diversão.

Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar nela. Finalmente

quando

pegou no sono, sonhou com ela.

Enganara-se ao pensar que tinha sido só diversão, a amava e a queria de

volta. Mas o que ele faria? Nem ao menos sabia o por quê do fim, estava

confuso. Nunca rastejou por ninguém,

nunca sentiu falta de ninguém, mas

agora com ela, só de pensar em nunca mais tê-la......

Não, sabia o que fazer, ela tinha terminado. Decidira, não iria atrás

dela e

ponto final. Não conseguiu, escreveu-lhe um bilhete:

"Weasley, o que deu em você? Despreza-me agora? Cansou dos meus beijos,

de

meus toques, de minhas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, cansou de mim?

Quero

te ver hoje, me encontre na sala de sempre, às 20:00.

Draco Malfoy"

Enviou logo assim que terminou de escrever, agora só restava aguardar até de noite.....será que ela iria?

E aí, gostaram do segundo cap???? O que ia ser só uma short acabou se tornando uma fic... espero que tenham gostado e please, deixem reviews!


	3. Juntos?

Cap 3- Juntos?

Ao receber a carta que Draco havia enviado, assustou-se, começou a ler. Assim que terminou, pensou : " Como ele poderia achar que realmente o desprezava?" Até que gostaria, mas não era possível.

Esquecê-lo? Já havia pensado nisso também, mas só havia passado um dia e já não aguentava mais de saudade dele. Aquele encontro seria uma ótima oportunidade de vê-lo, mas ela não podia ir, colocaria tudo a perder.

Não resistiu,teve de ir, essa mania que tinha de agir com o coração...Sempre soube que se daria mal.

Chegou no horário combinado, abriu a porta cautelosamente, queria vê-lo mas não queria ser notada. Quase esqueceu-se de tudo e correu até ele, para poder beijá-lo, sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso que ele tinha. Não podia, afinal era ela que havia escolhido isso.

Estava quase saindo dali quando o escutou dizer:

- Chegou na hora exata pela primeira vez, Weasley.

- Voltei a ser "a Weasley"?

- Sempre foi.

Ouch, Gina nunca pensou que doeria tanto ouvir isso, mas ela tinha procurado.

- O que você quer comigo Malfoy?- Devolveu na mesma moeda.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero. Eu quero você.

Sabia que tinha se desarmado, jogado tudo para o ar, mas não importava, vê-la causou isso nele. Ela causava isso nele.

Fitou-a por alguns instantes, esperando por uma reação e a que obteve foi a menos espereda.

Em fração de segundos, ele a sentia de novo, lá estavam eles juntos, parecia que o mundo acabaria se eles não se beijassem, mas como da outra vez, eles se separaram.

- Gina, mas o quê...?

- Malfoy, eu...eu...eu tenho que ir.

Virou-se para sair, porém não ia deixá-la ir sem explicações, não dessa vez. Segurou-a pelo braço e disse:

- O que está havendo Gina? Pensa que pode vir aqui, me beijar depois de tudo e sair assim?

- Foi você quem me chamou, ou você esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci. Será que dá para você me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- É melhor terminar antes que alguém se machuque, Draco.

- Gina, eu te amo.

Após ouvir isso, Gina não se conteve, beijou-o com toda paixão que tinha dentro de si.

- Draco....- murmurou entre os beijos- te quero.

Nessa noite, Draco e Gina tiveram sua primeira noite de amor, uma noite maravilhosa e inesquecível.

Quando Draco acordou, não sentiu Gina ao seu lado, virou para olhá-la, mas também não a viu. A única coisa que encontrou foi um bilhete onde dizia:

"Draco, eu.......

Oi gente, desculpa por esse suspense, eu não resisti...rs....Ah, sobre essa parte de o Draco e a Gina terem tido sua primeira noite de amor, eu não sou boa em NC-17 ( nunca tentei, mas....) então tive de fazer desse jeito para ter o final q eu queria!!!!!!!!

Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa:

miaka

BiaMalfoy84

Vivien

Joana

Vivian Malfoy

Biba Evans

Laura

Fefs Malfoy

Isa Potter

Vlw!!!!!!!! Por favor, naum deixem de deixar reviews, eh mt importante p/ mim!!!!!!!!


	4. O fim?

O fim?

" Draco eu não posso, nós não podemos.

Te amo, nunca me esquecerei desta noite, mas por favor, não me procure mais.

Adeus, Gina "

Após ler o bilhete de Gina, Draco desesperou-se. Como pôde abandona-lo assim? " O que é isso Malfoy, está parecendo um bebê chorão. " – pensou .

Mas isso não iria ficar assim, cansou de correr atrás, ela que não quer ficar junto, não ele.

Finalizados esses pensamentos, vestiu-se e saiu da sala, sem ter o trabalho de arruma-la.

Entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina, foi direto para o seu dormitório e escreveu uma carta para ela.

Se é assim que você quer, não te procurarei mais, te arrancarei de mim para sempre, por mais difícil que seja, conseguirei.

Draco Malfoy"

Mandou imediatamente.

Gina chegou na sala comunal aos prantos, sorte não ter nenhum aluno acordado, foi para o dormitório, tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu.

Ouviu bicadas na janela e ao olhar, viu uma coruja que reconheceu imediatamente. Leu a carta e se surpreendeu, não achava que desistiria facilmente, ela queria, mas ao mesmo tempo não.

Tentou se convencer de que seria o melhor, mas não conseguiu, finalmente pegou no sono.

Eu sei q o cap tah curto, mas o outro vai compensar, pelo menos eu acho..rs..

Mal pela demora!

Ah, ele tbm num tah betado entaum, se tiver algum erro, please, ignorem!

Vlw pelas reviews...bjins!


End file.
